The Plagues- A Revolutionary War Fanfcition
by Benglel
Summary: Alfred had enough of it. It is time for the little eaglet to fly from the nest. But will Arthur allow it? A Revolutionary War fanfiction and this summary really sucks. HurrHurr. Song: The Plagues from The Prince of Egypt.


******A/N: Greetings, Readers. First and foremost, I want to thank you all for reading my fanfiction and that I do hope you enjoy it. ******

****Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over the characters or Hetalia. I also do not claim ownership over the song, "The Plagues." They are belong to their rightful owners.****

* * *

><p><em>Chanting started off soft and increased in volume; Over time, dark and mysterious singing broke through.<em>

"_Thus saith the lord: Since you refuse to free my people..."_

_"I send a pestilence and plague into your house, into your bed, into your streams, into your streets, into your drink, into your bread. Upon your cattle, on your sheep..Upon your oxen in your field..Into your dreams, into your sleep...Until you break, until you yield...I send the swarm! I send the horde! Thus saith the lord.." _

Alfred stared out at the window, glancing around at the buildings and houses in the town. His eyes flickered to a nostalgic look, "Once I called you brother. Once I thought the chance to make you laugh. Was all I ever wanted." But soon, that look of a childhood feeling vanished from his sapphire orbs and replaced with an expression of hatred. _"Smile, Engwand!"_

"_I send the thunder from the sky! I send the fire raining down!" _

The American turned away from the glass pane and raised a hand to his head. He rubbed his face from the sweat glistening down his cheeks and forehead. "And even know I wish that God had chose another..serving as your foe on his behalf. Is the last thing that I had ever wanted.." A wave of sadness swept through him, but he pushed that aside from his current thoughts about leaving.

"_I send a hail of burning ice on every field, on every town!" _

He slammed his fist down and then waved his hand in the air, motioning to village surrounding them. "This was my home!" His hand flew back to his chest and clutched the area around his heart. "All this pain and devastation..How it tortures me inside.." Alfred closed his eyes, shutting them from the outside world for a moment.

A memory from a few weeks ago flashed before him. It conceived of a mother and a child watching their house burn to rubble as British soldiers headed off to the docks. Tears streamed down on the settler's faces.

His eyes snapped open. "All the innocent who suffer..From your stubbornness and pride!"

"_I send the locusts on a wind such as the world has never seen on every leaf, on every stalk! Until there's nothing left of green..I send my scourge! I send my sword! Thus saith the lord!" _

Alfred peeked out of the window and saw militia men marching and hurried over to his closet to grab his musket and bayonet. He stuffed 'bullets' down his pocket and safely secured the bayonet around his belt. He hurried out of the building he was in and prepared for the worse. "You who I called brother..Why must you come down another blow?" He narrowed his eyes and stood up straight. First the taxes without representation, quartering acts, and finally a war. He felt as if...his people are kept as prisoners. No freedom whatsoever.

"_I send my scourge! I send my sword!" _

The American grit his teeth and followed on out to the battlefield. "Let my people go!" _Thus saith the lord!_

Arthur pointed the tip of the bayonet towards the sky (which was attached to the end of his musket) and journeyed to the battlefield. There was a melancholy expression on his face with bitterness set deep in his eyes. He wouldn't allow Alfred to leave him. "You who I called brother..How could you have come to hate me so? Is this what you wanted?"

"_I send the swarm! I send the horde!" _

"Then let my heart be hardened and never mind how high the cost may grow. This will still be so! I will never let your people go..." The Briton narrowed his eyes.

_Thus saith the lord… _"Thus saith the lord!" "I will not-" "_Let " _"Your-" "My-" "_People go!" _

…"If you want a war, a war you shall have." ...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh. Yeah, so that happened. I'm kind of in a writer's block for ****Tick Tock**** already and I'm trying my best to finish chapter two and three. Yeah, school is something you know? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this in the meantime. *Cough* I wasn't too happy with this.**


End file.
